Falling For the Wrong Side
by Nicole Miku
Summary: Sora has climbed up Castle Oblivion. When he reaches the 6f exit hall he sees the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. A female named Larxene. Sora now focused on finding Larxene then finding Namine must traverse through the rest of the castle to find her. HE wants to change her. Can he make it or will Riku and Vexen kill him. Or is convincing her too big a task for Sora
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Making his way up the castle, Sora along with Donald and Goofy have finally made it to 6f exit hall. They didn't have any more cards to move on. Which meant they couldn't move beyond this floor. Just then a female appeared in a black cloak. She wore black heel shoes and had short blond hair that had two points that went to the side. She also wore black gloves. Sora however remains motionless at this. His mouth just hangs open. He thinks this is most beautiful girl he has ever seen.

"I bet you work with Axel!" Donald said waving his staff at her

"Too clever. I'm Larxene. So… are you enjoying your stay at the castle?" The female asked.

"I am now." Sora said.

"What was that keyblade wielder?" Larxene asked

"After seeing you I'm definitely enjoying my stay at this castle." Sora said causing the only female of the organization to blush.

"What are you talking about?" Larxene asked grabbing at where her heart's supposed to be.

"You're stunning." Sora said. Sora walks up to the surprised female. "You're more amazing the closer I get." When he gets in front of her he kisses her.

"Here. Take the stupid cards." Larxene says giving Sora the cards. She then vanishes leaving a confused trio of a boy, a duck, and a dog.

"What was that about Sora?" Goofy asked

"I think I've fallen for this girl." Sora said instantly running forward to see if he can get to her.

"Sora calm down." Jiminy Cricket says on Sora's shoulder.

"I have to see her again." Sora said however she was up at the top of the castle about to talk to Axel

"Why… why do I feel this way about that boy?" Larxene asked more annoyed than anything.

"What happened down there?" Axel asked.

"He called me beautiful. Stunning even." Larxene said putting one finger to her lips. "Then he kissed me."

"Has the warrior of light not wondered what Namine's name is?" Asked a mysterious voice. Just then a man that had dirty blond hair and green eyes appeared

"Vexen." Axel said

"What is going on Larxene?" Vexen asked

"Sora doesn't want to see Namine anymore. He wants to see me." Larxene said

"Why you of all people though?" Axel asked.

"He's in love with me." Larxene said.

"I guess we should see if you're replica can fight Sora." Axel said looking at Vexen.

Just then Sora reached the 7th floor entrance hall. "Let's go guys. Move it." Sora said

"Why is he obsessed with the enemy?" Donald asked

"No clue but maybe when he sees her again he'll snap out of the trance he's in." Goofy said

"Then let's get moving." Donald said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sora gets into the 7th floor exit hall. But he sees someone coming from the 8th floor entrance floor. "You're… Riku. What, What are you doing here?"

"Not happy to see me. Let me know if I'm getting in the way of something that's more important." Riku said angrily

"I didn't mean that."

"Spare the excuses. I bet that you've all but forgotten about me."

"Are you crazy? I came all this way looking for you.

"But you're not anymore right? Now it's only Namine you're looking for." Riku said leaving Sora confused

"Who?" Sora asked which left Riku confused.

"Namine. You remember the fourth person who was part of our little group on the island?" Riku said getting more angry.

"There was a fourth person?" Sora said. Falling for Larxene had no effect on her remembering Namine.

"Have you not come this far up looking for her? And if not then for who?" Riku asked getting angrier

"Larxene." Sora said looking at his feet smiling.

"Larxene… LARXENE" Riku said going into his dark mode and attacked Sora who blocked him. "She doesn't want to see you. But if you want to see her you have to go through me.

"What… What's wrong with you. We're supposed to be friends."

"Please Sora, since when have you ever cared about me? Larxene's not the only one who's sick of looking at you. Some am I." They broke off the struggle for a moment.

"Riku stop it."

They clashed weapons for a bit and Sora eventually takes him down. "I'm going ahead."

Sora passed by Riku who then pushed Sora to the side and ran ahead. "Not before me."

"Get back here." Sora said running towards Riku.

Back at the top of the castle

Larxene was watching Sora and felt relieved when he beat Riku. She didn't know why but she was having more of an ambition to watch Sora. Her part of the plan she didn't care about them anymore. She wanted Sora and nothing more. "I have to go." Larxene said and went down to the 8th floor entrance hall.

"What do you think she's planning?" Vexen asked

"Your guess is as good as mine." Axel said who knew exactly where she was going.

8th floor entrance hall

Sora saw a dark portal and saw Larxene appear from it. Sora was happy to see her and Larxene was the same to him. Sora ran up to her since he went in front of her with little space between them. Larxene said something that was a bit different than what he was expecting her to say. "Take me with you."

"Excuse me?" Sora said.

"I want to help you." Larxene said grabbing Sora's hands. "When you kissed me I felt something I've haven't felt in a while… love." Larxene said smiling and kissing Sora

"Alright. Then let's get going." Sora surprised at this development. He started walking to the door.

:Larxene seemed sad. "Sorry Sora." she said only loud enough for her to hear. She then ran to Sora's side

Flashback

Marluxia came to see Larxene and Axel. "Nice to see you two." Marluxia said.

"What do you want?" Larxene said angrily

"Go help Sora and make him think you're in love with him and betray him as he rises more to the top." Marluxia said.

"Will this help us take over the Organization?" Axel asked.

"Yes. Namine will still help us out. However Larxene will now be our mere pawn against Sora." Marluxia said. "You will meet him at the 8th floor entrance hall. You will do anything to make him quickly agree to have you go with him. Betray him when you hit the 12th floor exit hall."

"How would you like me to betray him?" Larxene asked

"Destroy him." Marluxia says and Larxene nods and Marluxia leaves.

"Are you going to do what he says?" Axel asked. Larxene didn't know why but she felt like she couldn't do the last part of that plan so she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. But for now i better follow it." Larxene said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sora just reached the 8th floor exit hall when all of a sudden. He saw Riku again. "Take the hint. Leave." Riku said as he heard Sora approaching.

"Not until I rescue you." Sora said. With Larxene by his side he knew he saved her.

"If he doesn't want to be saved we should just leave him." Larxene said. She was about to walk on when Sora grabbed her.

"Did you forget Riku? Kairi's there waiting for us both to come home." Sora said smiling

"You're the one who forgot?" Riku said turning towards Sora angry. "I told you at Kingdom Hearts when we closed the door, 'take care of Kairi.'

Sora was surprised and Larxene looked at Riku angrily. "He doesn't care about her anymore."

"What would you know traitor?" Riku looked and laughed at her

Larxene was surprised and Sora spoke up. "It's not just Kairi. What about the others?"

"You can have those losers. Already forgot them." Riku said.

Sora let go of Larxene and summoned his Keyblade angrily. "That's enough."

"What about you Sora?" Riku said pointing at him. "Do you even remember what they all look like?" Sora looked down cause he didn't. Riku just laughed. "Don't worry that's what this castle does to you after a while." Riku started to stare at the 9th floor entrance hall. "I remember Sora the one thing that's most important to me. Protecting Namine nothing else matters not a thing." Sora looked at Riku.

"Hey Riku, I think I'll jog your memory." Sora said

"Go ahead and try." Riku said.

"Not without help you won't Sora." Larxene said summoning her knives.

"Thanks Larxene." Sora said and he gave her a quick kiss and they went into battle and of course since it was two against one they won. Riku was on the ground and ran off but before he did he said something to Sora

"Too bad, Sora. You can fight me all you want but that won't change a thing." Riku said

"Riku let's stop fighting let's go help this Namine together." Sora said.

"Sora if you can't remember who she is than there is no point in me helping you." Riku said and ran off as he was about to chase him though Larxene put a hand on his shoulder. That gave him the indication to let Riku go.

Sora turned to Donald Goofy and Larxene. "C'mon let's go." And walked up to the 9th floor holding Larxene's hand

Flashback

"Vexen is there anyway a nobody could grow back a heart?" Axel overheard Zexion ask Vexen. They were outside Vexen's room in the main castle in The World That Never Was.

"I suppose if they were to feel an emotion a spark could ignite and they would be complete again. Why do you ask?" Vexen asked

"Say one of us were to fall in love. Would we become whole or disappear and appear back where we disappeared? Zexion asked

"Where we became not whole?" Vexen finished Zexion's incomplete question and continued. "I believe we wouldn't disappear just the power to teleport with the portals of darkness and our organization . We would be replaced with what we were wearing once that happens. Of course that clothes would adjust to fit your size if you become taller then when you became one of us."

Zexion looked at him with curiosity. "You seem quite certain. Is that a fact?" Vexen shook his head no

"No Ienzo, it is not. That is merely one way this could go. The other is what you said. We disappear where we stand and come back as complete people. The problem is we appear right where we disappeared" Zexion nodded. "Why do you ask anyway Ienzo?"

Zexion just looked away. "What if Larxene falls in love with Sora or another visitor?" Zexion said. "I mean c'mon Even. You can't be not thinking that. What will happen to here?"

"It won't." Vexen said harshly. "She has always put the mission first and her happiness or at least her version of it second."

"I suppose you're right Vexen." Zexion said. Before he left Vexen's room though he said. "See you at Castle Oblivion." and he left the room and saw Axel standing by the door. "How much did you hear?"

"All of it." He went past Zexion to go to his room to wait until it was time to go. But when he got in front of his room he stopped and noticed Zexion was staring at him. "What?"

"I want to know you're thoughts."

I agree with Vexen." Axel said and went in his room

At the top of Castle Oblivion.

"Larxene hopefully you're not truly falling for the Key Bearer."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They made through the 9th floor world and were now in the exit hall. "Guess Riku's not here." Sora said looking sadly.

"Maybe got tired of fighting you Sora. Let's continue on." Larxene said before Sora grabbed her and looked back. "What's wrong?"

"Do you think I should head back and try to regain some memories?" Sora asked. He just wanted to spend more time with Larxene.

"No, I think we should continue." Larxene said. "Remember to lose is to find and to find is to lose."

"So we have to continue to remember more things." Sora said and looked toward the entrance hall to the 10th floor. "Should I really continue?"

"Of course we should." Donald saiid. "Nothing can stop us now."

"What if we have to fight Axel and the man who gave us the card to Traverse Town?" Goofy said

"Marluxia." Larxene said silently.

"What was that?" Sora asked

"Nothing." Larxene said moving towards the 10th floor. She then held where her heart should be. "Am I falling in love?" she thought but knew she couldn't.

At the top of the castle

"Where is that puppet?" Vexen asked angrily.

"He's just luring Sora deeper into the castle." Axel said quite calmly

"And why is Larxene not checking in?" Vexen asked.

"Marluxia didn't say she had to." Axel said.

"Well she should still be doing that. We need to know if the memory tampering is working." Vexen said

"The memory tampering is a failure." Marluxia appeared beside him.

"What are you doing?" Vexen asked and the doors to the room open.

"Do I still have to fight him?" Riku asked.

"If you want." Vexen said.

Riku looks to Namine who looks back at him.

"I'm going to the 11th floor exit hall." Riku said and walks out.

"Why is he making decisions for himself Vexen?" Marluxia asked looking at the scientist

"Because that's how I programmed him." Vexen said. "But I feel like testing him myself."

"Do as you want." Marluxia said and Vexen leaves.

"Do you think he'll be able to take Sora and Larxene?" Axel asked knowing the answer.

"Why ask when you already know the answer?" Marluxia asked.

"You know why." Axel said

Marluxia chuckles but gives his answer. "I fear he will be reformed to his original self."

"What do you mean?" Axel asked surprised.

"Don't you know?" Marluxia asked


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The main group makes it past their final world. For now anyway as they see a new man. "I have come to collect your debt, Sora."

"Leave us alone Vexen." Larxene says steps in.

"Why? I have come to collect his debt. And you know what that is." Vexen said

What's he talking about?" Sora said looking at Larxene.

"He's the one who's been manipulating Riku." Larxene said looking sad. "I tried to stop him but he said he needed him to test you. It seems he wants to do his own field test now."

Sora then looked at Vexen. "So you're the one who's been controlling him. What have you done to him?"

"I see no need to give information about where Riku is. After all… Why trouble you in your final hour?" Vexen says.

They clashed weapons and eventually Sora and the gang won. "Let us go." Larxene said

Ignoring her Vexen looked at Sora "As I thought you weren't one to die so easily."

"As if I'd ever lose to you."Sora said pointing his keyblade at Vexen.

"Didn't you realize I was delving deep into your memory as we fought. And here look what I found. This is a memory from the other side of your heart." He tossed it and left.

Sora was really cold after that. "Here hun." Larxene gave him a hug to warm up.

"Thanks Larxene." Sora then planted a kiss on Larxene's lips.

"So what's the card's name?" Larxene asked

"Twilight Town." Sora said looking perplexed and looked at the other three.

"Guess we should move on." Larxene said

"Do any of you guys know the name?" Sora asked and we met with a resounding no

"Say Sora?" Goofy pulled him aside quickly

"What's up, Goofy?" Sora asked

"I still don't fully trust Larxene." Goofy said

"Why not? She's helped us on more than one occasion and given us info we wouldn't have otherwise." Sora said. "And I love her so she stays, If you don't want to stay in this group just head down the stairs." Sora said and walked on.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The group made it to the mansion in Twilight Town. Larxene could see that Sora was a bit worried. "What's wrong Sora?"

"I have never been off my island but I have a feeling that I have. Make sense?" Sora asked and Larxene nodded.

"Should we continue looking for Conqueror's Respite?" Goofy asked the other three and they nodded.

"So feeling nostalgic?" Vexen asked.

"Vexen leave." Larxene said about to summon her weapons but Sora grabbed her hand.

"Vexen join us." Sora said and the other three looked surprised.

"No. But if you will remain bound by the chain of memories and refuse to accept what is truly inside your heart, then throw it away. You're not a Keyblade master. Yes exactly like my Riku. Your existence is worth nothing." Vexen said pulling out his shield.

"Like YOUR Riku? Worth nothing?" Sora said getting angrier. "That's enough. You're the one whose changed Riku. Every word you said is a lie." Vexen started smiling. "I'd never throw away my heart. I'm going to take you down and save Riku. That's what's in my heart."

They clash weapons and all of a sudden Vexen keeled over. Larxene walks over to Vexen. "Larxene don't." Vexen begged. But the request fell on deaf ears and she snapped her fingers. Lightning surge through Vexen's body and he disappeared.

"Why did you do that?" Sora said looking angrily at Larxene.

"Sorry but he wasn't going to do what we wanted." Larxene said

"You have to see it now." Sora said looking at Goofy.

"I can't help them anymore." Larxene turns Sora around and makes out with him for a few moments before something unexpected happens ."Sora, I love you."

She starts floating in the air and electricity surges through her body and a dark cocoon envelopes her. "Larxene." Sora screamed

The dark cocoon went away and they saw Larxene without her organization outfit. She had a light blue jacket and a white shirt with a black tie. She had a black skirt and had light blue boots. Larxene passed out. Goofy picked her up and walked to the exit hall of the 11th floor. Riku was there.

"Stop." Riku said.

"What do you want Riku?" Sora asked

"A fight." Riku said getting ready.

"Vexen's gone so you should be free." Sora said

"I don't care what happens to him." Riku said.

"Then what?

"The more you spend climbing the more time Kairi is alone"

At the top of the castle

"So Vexen is no more?" Axel asked Marluxia

"Correct." Marluxia said


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Riku drops his charm as her runs away and it turns into the Destiny Islands card. "This is my island." Sora says as he picks up the card.

Larxene starts waking up. "Oh my head. What happened?" She notices she's not in the Organization cloak. "Did you change my clothes in my sleep?":

"You said you loved Sora and a dark cocoon enveloped you and when you came out those were the clothes you on." Donald said.

"I guess these are the clothes I had on when I lost my heart." Larxene said checking herself out

"You look great." Sora said smiling,

"Thanks," Larxene says. She tries to open a portal and can't. "Guess the power is gone." She then summons her knives. "At least the darkness is."

Larxene puts away her knives. She then grabbed Sora's hand and walked him up to the 12th floor entrance hall. "What are you doing?" Donald asked

"We have to bring Riku back to his senses. We also have to take out Marluxia and Axel." Larxene said not slowing down. "Present the card. Now." She shoved Sora towards the door when they reached it.

"What's your problem?" Sora said looking scared

"Nothing. It's just being with them and getting kicked out of it. It just burns inside me. My rage is exploding." Larxene said.

"Maybe we should take a moment to calm down." Goofy suggested.

"Are you on her side?" Sora asked now getting angry.

"No that's not what he meant. Right Goofy?" Donald asked

"Stay here." Sora yelled and went to the door. ...for all I care." Sora approached the door and used the card to get inside. Larxene had a card appear in her hand afterward. Donald also had one appear for him and Goofy.

"This is our castle" Donald said.

"This is the Organizations castle." Larxene said. She looked at Donald and Goofy. "You two go first. Hopefully we'll end at the same time Sora does."

"Alrighty then." Goofy said and went towards the door with Donald in tow.

After a minute Larxene followed suit.

At the top

"So who will be the first to fall? Will it be Lexaeus or you?" Axel asked Marluxia

"You." Marluxia said and disappeared.

"Wow. Harsh." Axel said


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sora finally defeated Darkside and left the world and saw a girl in a white dress and blue sandals. As Sora looked up on the girl he saw that she had blue eyes and blonde hair that went just below her… ahem anyway. Sora saw where she was which was in the middle of the 12th floor exit hall. "Who are you?" Sora asked

"I'm sorry, Sora. My name is Namine." Namine said. "Your memories are gone because of mine."

"You're the one who took away my memories?" Sora asked

"Didn't she just tell you that." Riku's voice spoke up. "Maybe I could beat it into you." He came from the 13th floor entrance hall.

"Okay, Riku what is your problem?" Sora asked

"Namine just wanted to see you and apologize. When I went to see her she was sad. So I want to see her smile it's time to die, Sora." Riku said and attacked

After they clashed blades and after Riku got in a couple good hits Sora knocked him out. "Riku." Sora said concerned as Riku went down to a knee.

"Sora!" Sora heard his name scream from behind him and Larxene collapsed as soon as she exited the door.

"LARXENE!" Sora screamed as he went to check on his girl. "Help me!" Sora screamed at Namine. She picked up Larxene by the legs and Sora picked her up by the head and moved her to the side. When they set her down Donald and Goofy came out through their door as the final people to reach the 12th floor entrance hall.

"Namine, can you explain why we lose our memories?" Sora asked. "And Donald can you cast Cure on Larxene.

So Namine does what Sora asked and at the end said "I'm sorry, Sora.

"It's alright, Namine." Sora said. "So Marluxia is our final target huh?" He asked looking towards the 13th floor.

"Correct." Namine said. "Remember Axel is there too. I'll watch over Larxene and make sure Riku gets better.

"I'll be fine." Riku who finally gets on his two feet.

"Do you still want to fight?" Sora asked

"Not you." Riku said.

Larxene starts to stir and sees everybody. "Did I pass out?"

Sora was so happy he tackled her and gave her a kiss which Larxene returned. "Are you ready to finish this?" Sora asked

"Yes." Larxene said than remembered what she was told

At the main castle

"Do not let Sora reach the top." Saix said. "He will be able to restore his memories then"

"I will make sure that doesn't happen." Marluxia said.

On the 12th floor\

"I'm not with them anymore. I want to help him anyway I can." Larxene thought

At the top

"Come get me Sora. I'll be waiting." Marluxia said.


	9. Chapter 9

Final Chapter

Sora walked in to the final world. With Donald, Goofy, Larxene, Namine, and Riku behind him he turned around. "Alright everybody. This is the last leg of this journey. Let's finish this."

"Alright." Donald said

"I felt like it was just yesterday that we were defeating Ansem." Goofy said

"This madness has gone on long enough." Larxene said

"I'm happy to be part of this." Namine said

"No one will hurt you on my watch." Riku said to Namine

Sora led them room to room till they find Axel. "Oh I see you have the broken puppet." Axel said

"What do you mean puppet?" Sora asked summoning his Keyblade.

"That Riku is not the one you know. It's one that Vexen created." Axel said

"You're lying." Sora said and looked at Riku.

"It's true." Riku said. "I'm a replica made by Vexen."

"Oh Riku." Namine said.

"Whether you're a replica or not you're my friend and I'll protect you the same." Sora said.

"And we'll protect you Sora." Donald saying standing in front of Sora.

"I'm not going to fight you Sora." Axel said. "But I will be warning you. If you plan to fight Marluxia, you may not survive." Axel said and disappeared.

"Axel." Sora said looking sad but ran forward

They then reached Marluxia and defeated him.

"Sora!" Larxene tackled him and gave him a kiss after Sora locked the door.

"We're all happy." Sora said.

"It's not over." Namine said. Everyone looked at her. "Sora you have a choice. Give up the memories you lost or take your old ones back?" Choose one

Sora looked at Larxene. She couldn't believe he had to choose mostly between her or breaking up with her.

"I can't choose." Sora said. "Do I have to right now?" Namine nodded

"I won't hold it against you Sora." Larxene said. "If you want your old memories. I completely understand."

"Then make me who I was." Sora said.

And everything happens like it's supposed to. Larxene watches over Sora along with Namine and DIZ


	10. Epilogue 1

Epilogue 1

Riku just defeated his replica and went to see Namine. He climbed up a lot to get here His journey through Castle Oblivion was almost over. Since he joined forces with Mickey he knew what to do now. When he got close he saw a girl with blonde hair looking up at a pod in front of her. He looked inside the pod and saw Sora. "SORA." He yelled and ran at the pod.

The girl that was looking at Sora turned around and cast a bolt of lightning. "Who are… Riku?" She asked

"That's my name. Who are you?" Riku said summoning Soul Eater from the darkness.

"Larxene. Just call me that" Larxene said

"I'm supposed to be see another girl named Namine." Riku said looking around putting Soul Eater away. "Do you know where she is?"

Larxene sighed and went behind the pod. "He wants to see you." She said and a short girl with blonde hair a white dress and blue sandals walked out.

"Did you put Sora like that?" Riku asked

"Yes." Namine said "I messed with his memory and he wished to get his old ones back."

Riku then looked at Larxene who looked like she was about to cry. "What's wrong with you?" He asked

"I was going to be dating him after this was done. But he chose to get his old memories back. So he won't remember me." Larxene said and she started crying.

"I'm sorry." Riku said.

"You have a choice to Riku." Namine said trying to get back to the main point.

"Why? No one's messed with my memories." Riku said

"It's not your memories." Namine said

"It's your darkness." Larxene finished

"Will I sleep like that?" Riku asked knowing what would happen

"Yes." Namine said

"I will fight Ansem myself." Riku said after a few minutes of thinking

"But what if his darkness overtakes you?" Larxene asked knowing what that's like.

"She'll save me." He said as he looked at Namine. "She saved me when I was in that light"

"How did you know?" Namine said

"You and Kairi smell the same." Riku said

"And the creep factor on a scale from one to 10 is an 11. That's a new record" Larxene said

"Do you smell that?" Riku asked. :"It smells like a bad joke."

The three of them laughed. It felt good to laugh after what that group has been through.

"So what's next?" Namine said.

"I guess I go fight Ansem." Riku said.

"I should probably take off soon myself." Larxene said.

"Why's that?" Namine asked. "Your encounter should go like it did the first time you encountered him."

"I don't want that. If I died when we truly got together that would crush him. Also if we did get together it would crush her. Namine you know who I'm talking about." Larxene said and made her way out. "Good luck Riku."

"Where are you headed?" Riku said without looking at her.

Larxene thought for a moment, "I guess… wherever the road takes me."

"I shall do the same. If you see me tell me what you found out." Riku said

"Huh what do you mean?" Larxene asked.

"When you go where the road takes you, you discover more about yourself." Riku said. "Tell me what you find out shall we meet again."

"Of course. Goodbye Riku, Namine." She says normally then speaks sadly."Goodbye Sora." Larxene leaves without another word.

"Riku I'll help with whatever I can from here." Namine said.

"Thanks." Riku turns to leave and as he leaves the room he says one more thing. "Look after Sora."


	11. Epilogue 2

Epilogue 2

Larxene after leaving Castle Oblivion traveled along the many roads. She eventually made it to The Mysterious Tower. "Why did the road lead me here?" She asked herself. She walked into the tower and up the stairs to the top. There she saw an old dude in a wizards getup

"Hello young lady, why and how did you get here?" The old man said. She realized he was sitting in a chair. She approached the desk and stopped a mere three feet away.

"I don't know those answers but may I ask who are you?" Larxene sad

"My name is Yen Sid. I used to be a master of the Keyblade but I have retired." Yen Sid said and that gave Larxene a crazy idea.

"Master I think I know why at least. Train me to wield a Keyblade please?" She asked pleading with Yen Sid.

"I am retired." Yen Sid said.

"Please. I want to protect the one person that matters to me most." Larxene said looking like she was about to cry

"You didn't let me finish. I am retired but I suppose I could come out for a little while. I will teach you. Though I still wish to know how you got her." Yen Sid said and Larxene looked at him beaming

"While I can't tell you how I thank you Master." Larxene said

"First tell me. Who is the one person that matters most?" Yen Sid asked

"Sora. The boy who beat the Seeker of Kingdom Hearts, Ansem." Larxene said

"I think I know how you got here." Yen sid said.

"Tell me how." Larxene said

"Your feelings in your heart wanted you to wield a Keyblade. You wished to have someone to teach you how weild one. Seeking out a teacher your heart lead you here. Your heart is strong." Yen Sid said. "Forgive me. I haven't asked for your name yet."

"I should apologize Master Yen Sid for not offering it to you. Former Number 12 of Organization 13 my name is Larxene." :Larxene said and Yen Sid's eyes widened

"A former member of the Organization." Yen Sid said bewildered

"Yes but do not think that my former alliance with them has any bearing on how I feel right now. I want to learn to wield a Keyblade and I want you to teach me." Larxene said

"It is not something that can be taught but earned. If a Keyblade deems you worthy you will get one." Yen Sid said

"Right the Keyblade chooses." Larxene said. "Is there any place you could send me?"

"Let me send a message to a friend first." Yen sid said and did just that. A few moments later another old wizard appeared next Yen Sid

"Hello Merlin." Yen sid said.

"You want me to send them to a place where time doesn't exist." Merlin said angrily

"You've been to worlds then both me and Mickey have been." Yen sid said

"Alright I'll do it. But I'll need the three good fairies. And the student." Merlin said

"I'm the student Master Merlin. My name is Larxene." Larxene said as Yen Sid went to fetch the fairies.

"I am no Master. I'm just a very powerful wizard. Come with me. Please?" MErlin said

With that Larxene trained to become a Keyblade Wielder separate from the rest

Hello everyone. Master Yen Sid. If you want this story to continue vote on Falling for the Wrong Side (KH3) on the poll on Nicole's page

Yen Sid OUT OF MY PLACE

Okay good bye

Alright sorry about that everyone Nicole here. Do as Yen Sid said if you want. I actually have plans for that as well. Anyway I hope you enjoyed Falling for the Wrong Side. It took awhile I know but it's finished. I had a lot of fun making it. Shoutout to Tetsuya Nomura for making an amazing series. Shoutout to Chain of Memories and KH2. Without them this second Epilogue couldn't have happened. And of course Shoutout to the the KH fans who loved this story you guys are the best. Anyway see you guys in the next story. Peace and out

Hey guys Yen Sid here. If you guys vote on the poll you'll get awesome rewards like more me and…

YEN SID I SWEAR TO GOD.

Later. (Nothing's more powerful than a women's rage)


	12. Epilogue 3

Epilogue 3

Larxene wakes up in a room with a bed a desk and a laptop. And two doors. Someone's typing and muttering to themselves. "And then she woke up;" The lid closed and a girl maybe seventeen with long black hair looked at her. "Nice to finally meet you Larxene."

"Where am I?" She asked

"My room." The girl said

"Who are you?" Larxene said

"My name is Nicole."

"How do you know me?"

"There's not much time left. You must choose right or left? Left will continue your story. Right will end it here." Nicole said smiling.

"My left or right or yours?" Larxene asked getting mildly annoyed.

"Merlin's trying to send you to a world where time does not exist. That place will teach you to wield a Keyblade. Both doors will send you there but only one door will tell what happens to you. Oh and yours of course" Nicole said

"And if I don't choose." Larxene said

"Then you'll stay for eternity." Nicole said.

"Is that what happened to you?" Larxene asked

"We don't have time to play 20 questions. Choose a door." Nicole said

"I don't have to choose. I know which door I'm going through." Larxene said. She opened a door and walked through it

"Now the choice is up to you." Nicole typed up and went to bed.


End file.
